Nowadays, computer is becoming an essential tool for almost every profession. However, operating under various conditions including computer virus invasion, demands for storing huge amount of data in a flash, collision, getting shorted out by water, erroneous or even hazard operation behaviors, and so on, it is very likely to cause the data storage apparatus in the computer, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), to malfunction and thus the process for detaching the data storage apparatus from the computer so as to be repaired or replaced can be very common.
Taking the detaching of a data storage apparatus out of a common notebook computer for example, the data storage apparatus can only be removed after several screws had been loosened first for opening the casing of the notebook computer, and then the frame inside the computer casing that is used for holding the data storage apparatus had been detached. Not to mention that after the detached data storage apparatus had been repaired, or in a condition that it can not be repaired and has to be replaced by a new data storage apparatus, the aforesaid process has to be performed once again but in reverse for assembly. Nevertheless, such detaching and assembly process can be very time consuming and inconvenient for not only the manufacturers, but also the users.
There are already many structures for overcoming the aforesaid problem. One of which is an external electronic data storage device, disclosed in TW Pat. Pub. No. M278998. The external electronic data storage device is composed of a frame and a case, in which the frame is constructed with an accommodation space, whereas the accommodation space is formed with an opening on the top thereof and is configured with a power adapter and an interface connector at the rear thereof. The power adapter is spaced from the interface connecter by a specific distance. Moreover, the two sides near an inner end of the case are axially coupled to two sidewalls of the accommodation space in respective while the outer end of the case is constructed with an inlet provided for a HDD to insert into the frame therethrough. In a preferred embodiment, the case is further configured with a handle, by that the case can be pull to move upward from the opening of the frame while being rotated and tilted for facilitating a HDD to be conveniently inserted into the case while enabling the power jack and the interface terminal to connect respectively to the power adapter and the interface connecter, and then, the case is rotated again so as to be received inside the accommodation. Thereby, it is a much easier task for an engineer to assemble/detach a HDD.
Another such structure is a fixing apparatus for hard disk drive, disclosed in TW Pat. Pub. No. M289962, which comprises a connecting seat; a stationary bracket, fixedly connected to the connecting seat; and a movable bracket, movably coupled to the connecting seat and capable of being coupled to the stationary bracket by the clipping of a connecting panel. Moreover, both the stationary bracket and the movable bracket are configured with hooks designed to lock on to the holes formed on two sides of a HDD. With the aforesaid structure, the movable bracket can be driven to pivot toward the stationary bracket for allowing the movable bracket to couple with the stationary bracket by the connecting panel, by that the hooks of the two brackets are enabled to lock on to the corresponding holes of the HDD so as to fixedly secured the HDD in a space defined between the stationary bracket and the movable bracket. Thereby, the HDD can be detach or assembly rapidly and easily without any use of tools or screws.
Although by the aforesaid structures, the process for detaching or assembling a data storage apparatus can be greatly simplified, there is still a lot to be improved, especially for the construction of a thinner, lighter and smaller notebook computer with lower manufacturing cost, since the data storage apparatus in those aforesaid structures is generally being received inside a case or mounted on a structure of a stationary bracket and a movable bracket that it is required to have a process for enabling the case or the movable bracket to pivot before the data storage apparatus can be detached or assembled.